User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep25 (Decision)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki (Evol grabs the lamp and throws it against the wall) Evol: I hope you rot in hell you fucking bitch! Good fucking riddance! *breaths heavily*... Tbone: Coupe...is dead. (The screen shows the groups in front of Tbone at the diner) Night:...*closes his eyes and outs his head down* Metal: what...n-no. Teddy: *falls to his knees*...*holds back tears* A6: the way we feel about Coupe, we weren't his go to men, the people he talked to, I barely knew him and you guys have always been under-dogs in the group. Killer: yep, let's go. Meat: alright, let's- Man 1: stop! Man 2: don't move! (2 men approach the group from behind with their guns pointed at them) Killer: who the hell?! Man 2: shut up, just listen to us, we don't want to hurt you. Meat:...what do you want? This Time (Screen shows Meat, Killer, Slice being held up by 2 men) Meat:...what do you want? Man 1: *puts his gun down* we're friendly. Man 2: *puts his gun down* Meat:...who are you guys? Peter: my names Peter, this is LLOYD, we heard you had a community, well...so do we. Lloyd: we're from ERB, Evolution Radiation Base, we currently have over 5000 civilians within our walls, we've taken base of a whole city to which we cannot give the name. Killer: why can't you say the name? Lloyd: we cannot allow people to find our base and attack, people do stumble upon it, we've taken over a whole city, but we can't let them look for us. Peter: we are two scouts-men who search for pedestrians, especially communities, we've searched the whole northern area of the state and we decided to move south, we ended up going out of state due to a strange radio signal coming from this area. Lloyd: we've concluded this was an old military base that got attacked, their signal was never turned off which lead us to go past our point. Slice: so there's still a government? Lloyd: in a way, we're currently ran by a man who calls himself The Announcer. Meat: so if we bring you to our people, you can take us all to your base. Peter: it'll take time, but yes. Meat:...ok, come with us. Killer: are you sure? Meat: I think TK would like to meet these guys. (Screen shows TK, Tkid and Patts inside TK's new office) TK: *sits in his chair* any word from Meat? Patts: no sir. Tkid: I suspect they found just what they were looking for and took time loading it up. TK: that's what we would all hope...Joe reported to me that Gabriel said the coffins for the lost will take 3 days to get arranged with the help of his wife and son. Patts: you mean Thatch? TK: basically he'll only have his wife's help. Tkid:...sir, are you ok? TK:...you don't need to call me sir, neither of you do, I've known you both before any of this happened. Tkid: I'm a guard you're the leader of Ministry. TK: I'm also your father, don't forget family. Patts: sorry to interrupt, but was there a specific reason you called us in here? TK:...we need men to head out of state. Patts: what?! Tkid: out of state? TK: it's been on my mine we can't be the only community left, if we can find another, maybe one that's better, we could move there, meet new people, build a real civilization. Tkid: what's so wrong about here? TK: you can't keep a place going with the same people, we have 36 people living here after the 10 deaths in the past week, that's not too many if a guard is bound to die after a while, soon it'll be 30, then 25, them 20, we can't keep it like this, even if it takes years to get to get to that point, finding people is rare, we're next to a highway but people follow the trees to hide from the dead. Patts: so if we find another community. TK: we can expand, help them expand, put our forces together. Tkid:...how long would this take? And how many men? TK: most likely a week or 2 and most likely 5 men. Patts: we'd have to send guard, we can't just send Gabriel and Drem and expect them to come back with good news. TK: I'm aware, I would want you 2 to go, I haven't decided the other men. Tkid: wait, is this up for discussion or have you already decided. TK: it's going to happen. Tkid:...shouldn't this be a community vote? Patts: the community isn't string at this point. Tkid: well maybe- (Tkid is cut-off by Intru coming inside the office) Intru: sorry to interrupt, but Meat, Killer and Slice have arrived. Patts: so? Intru: they have men from another community. TK: *gets wide-eyed*...bring me to them. Intru: yes sir. Tkid:...*follows TK* (Screen shows TK talking to Peter and Lloyd) TK: so there is a government. Lloyd: I guess you could say that. TK: and you're willing to take us there? Peter: well, currently we can only take about 7 of you, but we can radio back to Lloyd whom will stay here if your group gives the ok. Patts: it sounds good, if we don't like it you'd bring us back? Peter: absolutely. TK:... Tkid: so, who goes now? TK:...call a meeting except for the guards currently on duty, this meeting must happen now. Tkid: yes sir... (Screen shows the community at the meeting place after some time passes) TK: everyone, I'm sorry to call a meeting soon after the events if the previous days, but we might've found a place to be safe. (The crowd starts to talk until they get silent once TK gestures to them) TK: the two men standing next to me are Peter and Lloyd, they're from a Community ERB, Evolution Radiation Base, it currently has over 5000 civilians. Pred: 5000?! Woman: that has to be a whole city. TK: and they have allowed us to be taken there. (A small cheer comes from the crowd as the silent down again) TK: but first I must send 7 men to go with them to give the ok of the base, we will be radio'd back their response and depending on the response, we can all be taken there. A6: so who's being sent, we're short enough on guards as it is. TK: that will be the hardest part, and what I'm currently discussing with a few men, I would need volunteers if anyone would like to go. Peter: we have a helicopter picking us up at a way-point that would be an 8 day trip from here by car. Lloyd: if you give the ok we can land the Heli closer to here and take everyone there within a 2 day period. TK: this meeting was to tell everyone of the current events, we've just made it through rough times, this shall be our saving grace so we never need to live through that again, thank you for your time, this meeting is dismissed. (Screen shows the sky turn to Night as TK is alone in his office) TK:... (A knock on the door is heard) TK: come in. (Joe walks into the room and shuts the door behind him) TK: ah, Joe, what seems to be the- Joe: I would like to volunteer. TK:...is that so? Joe: I know You've already decided for Night to go, I don't want to be stuck here being useless like I always am. TK: a civilian is never useless. Joe: you can keep saying that but I know I haven't done a single thing for this community except fix non-broken cars with Tiger. TK:...I see. Joe: I'm not a guard but I know you're not only sending guard, I'm good with a gun and I act well around Zombies. TK:... Joe: I would like to help this community by going helping Peter and the group get to ERB. TK:...Joe, I have no doubt you'd help the group, but many people have volunteered, I thought it'd be rare but you, Noah, Patts, Intru, Metal, Meat, Teddy, Killer, Reson even Fire and some others have already volunteered, and only 7 can go and Patts and Night already have a spot, I can only choose 5 more. Joe:...I understand. TK:...I have to give thought to everyone, and I will say your reasons are better than some others, tomorrow night I will make another meeting on whom else is going. Joe: I see, thank you sir. TK: thank you Joe. (Joe leaves the room as TK is left alone again) TK:... (Screen shows Joe walk into the diner as multiple people are eating) Joe: where are they...aha. (Joe sees Noah, Metal, Night, Fire and Four sitting at a table as he joins them) Joe: hey guys. Metal: where've you been? Joe: I just volunteered to go on the trip. Night: you too? Noah: I did as well. Joe: I've heard, Noah, Metal, Fire and Teddy, apparently Night already has a spot. Night: he told me after the meeting, didn't have much choice but I'd prefer to go anyways. Fire: as much as cooking has done for this place, I hate just being the chef. Four: but everyone loves you for your food. Fire: other than that I'm almost useless, it's weird to say but I'd like to know how I'd do out there again. Noah: why didn't you sign up Four? Four: my place is as a guard, and that's what I'll stay as. Noah: I see. Joe: he said only 5 more spots, and I doubt those will be filled by just us. Metal: I'd just like to know when we get to know if we're going or not. Joe: he said tomorrow night he'll say the people at a meeting. Four: another meeting? Fire: makes sense. Joe: so, Fire, why're you here and not slaving away at the kitchen. Night: *smirks at Joes remark* Fire: I can have a break everyone once and a while, besides it's not like Pred needs help giving away food. Noah: but with GG gone- Fire: be careful mentioning that, those two were like brothers. Noah:... Joe:... Four:...someone say something. Night: you just did. Four: I meant a conversation. Joe: not much to talk about these days without getting said. Noah: speaking of sad...has anyone seen Evol? I haven't seen him all day besides the meeting. Fire: he's been locked in his room the past 2 days, tried to talk to him but he wouldn't let me. Night: he'll get over it eventually, everyone does. (Screen shows TK in his office) TK:...if those are the people...some will have to live with i- (He is cut-off as a knock is heard on his door) TK: come in. (Evol walks into the office) Evol: let me go to ERB. TK: Evol! Are you ok? Evol: I'm fine, and I'd like to volunteer. TK:...is there a specific reason? Evol: I would like to get away from this place for a while, get over everything that happened, let my anger out on the outside and not on my room. TK: I see...I have many volunteers. Evol: I know. *starts to leave* I was just giving my case. *leaves* TK:...*scribbles something out on a paper and writes something else down* (Screen shows Evol walking towards the building he lives in) Evol:... Teddy: Evol! Evol: shit. (Screen shows Teddy run up to Evol) Teddy: hey man, you ok? Evol: I'm fine, just went for a walk. Teddy: did you eat? Evol: I said I'm fine...please let me be for a bit. Teddy:...alright, you can go. Evol: thank you for making that easy... (Evol keep walking leaving Teddy alone) Teddy:... (Screen shows the sun move across the sky as day comes) (Screen shows TK waking up in his bed) TK:...*sighs* who'd think a prayer come true would be such a hard choice. (TK walks out his house where Intru is) Intru: oh, good morning sir. TK: to you too Intru, I need you to spread the message of the meeting taking place in 3 hours. Intru: 3 hours? I thought it was tonight? TK: better getting it over with than waiting for what I already know. Intru: yes sir. TK: I must go to our guest now, be safe. (Screen shows TK knocking on a door in an apartment building) TK:... Lloyd: one sec! (Lloyd opens the door) Lloyd: ah, greetings Sir TK. TK: you don't need to call me sir. Lloyd: of course, come in. TK: thank you. (TK walks in to a room with 2 beds) Peter: TK, good morning. TK: to you as well, I trust you had a good sleep. Lloyd: it's been a while since I've slept on a bed, about 4 weeks. TK: how Long have you been searching for survivors? Lloyd:...4 weeks. TK:...ah that would make sense. Peter: something you needed to tell us? TK: I have moved tonight's meeting to 3 hours from now. Peter: I suspect you have chosen some assistants. TK: which I why I would like to get it done faster, I have my list with me, so I would like to go over why I chose them. Peter: of course, we're all ears. (Screen shows the community at the meeting area after 3 hours have passed) Metal: this is when he's gunna announce it, better sooner than later. A6: where is he? Fire: he'll probably be here soon, it's not east to choose just 4 men out of about 10 that volunteered. (Screen shows Meat, Killer and Slice) Slice: I still don't want you guys to go we can't be separated. Killer: it's bound to happen sooner or later. Meat: and we won't die, we'd be back within a week. Slice: for some reason, it just feels wrong. (Screen shows Intru and Teddy) Intru: it would be an honor to go along with you. Teddy: the chances are low, a 50% chance anyone is chose. Add that goes down by 10% everytime someone gets picked. Intru: best of luck to you. Teddy's you too Intru. (Screen shows Joe, Noah and Night) Night: just so you both know. Joe: hmm? Night: I would choose you both. Noah: why is that? Night: this operation needs more brains than bronze, you both handle yourself pretty well and know what you're doing, myself and Patts don't think before most our actions, which could be a downfall. Joe: *smirks* thanks Night. Night: good luck you both, I hope at least one of you join me. (Screen shows Evol) Evol:... (Screen shows TK walk up to the spot) Tkid: everyone! TK has arrived! (The crowd quiets down) TK:...this will be a short meeting...Patts and Night have already been chosen to go on the journey, please join me up here. (Patts and Night walk up and stand besides TK) TK: the remaining five names were chosen by me after all of them volunteered... Metal:... Fire:... Joe:... TK:...Fire! you will be going with the group. (Fire walks up to TK and shakes his hand) Fire: thank you sir. TK: my pleasure....next.... Evol:... Intru:... Killer:.... TK:...Noah! You will be going with the group. (Noah walks up to TK) Noah: my thanks sir. TK: next.... Slice:.... Joe:.... Metal:... TK:...Metal! You will be going with the group. (Metal walks up and shakes TK's hand) Metal: thank you sir. TK:...next... Meat:... Tkid:... Teddy:... TK:...Intru! You will be going with the group. Joe:... (Intru walks up to TK and shakes his hand) Intru: I will not let you down. TK: I believe that...the final member... Joe:... Teddy:... Killer:... TK:...Evol. Joe: Evol? Night: Evol? Noah: wait, what? Evol volunteered? Joe:... (Evol walks up to TK and nods his head at him) TK:...these 7 men will be going with Peter and will be gone for 8 days, you'll all be leaving early tomorrow morning, may we all wish them luck. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Joe: why wasn't I chosen? TK: if you really want to hear my reasons...I'll tell you. A6: *shaking Intrus hand* be careful out there. Intru: I'll try. (Fire is seen with Pred) Pred: so what, we'll be serving shit food again? Fire: the people will live, you're not a bad cook. Pred: but I ain't great either. TK: best of luck to all of you. Peter: it's best we go now. Lloyd: message me once you get there. Peter: you know I wouldn't wait. (Fire and Evol are seen outside the gate) Fire:...back to normal. Evol: just what I needed... Category:Blog posts